Snow Day
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Iruka doesn’t think he’s getting enough Kakashi time and decides to do something about it. [IruKaka OneShot].


**A/N:** Some IruKaka stuff for my good pal **_Karuka Ikashi_**. Fun, fluffy, and totally seme Iruka. Gotta' love it! Loosly inspired by my favorite Christmas song 'Aspenglow' by Johnny Mathis. And yes, beware, as this was written while listening to Christmas music. It's not a Christmas story- per se- but it has the soft, wintery, fluffy feel.

Also, I didn't come up with the nickname Ruka-Ru. I got that from **_tamoranarutoholic_**'s fic "Iruka's Morning Surprise". I loved it so much that the nickname will probably remain throughout my fics.

**Disclaimer:** I'm still not Kishimoto-sama.

**Summary:** Iruka doesn't think he's getting enough Kakashi time and decides to do something about it. IruKaka One-Shot.

**_Snow Day_**

_By: Reggie_  
_Chapter 1/1_

They had both been busy lately, to be fair. The Academy was under a lot of pressure to train the students quickly but just as efficiently. Iruka had spent many late nights tutoring students that were falling behind from the strenuous pace, or grading the small mountains of homework that were now a constant his office space in the spare room at home. Sometimes even both in the same night.

On top of that, with the lack of shinobi in Konoha at the moment, Kakashi was being sent on missions of any rank to make sure they got covered. Occasionally, he was being used to send a message that Konoha was stronger than it appeared and they could afford to send someone of Kakashi's skill on such low missions (even though they really couldn't), and sometimes his skills really were needed. Usually, he was simply the last Jounin left to send.

This type of schedule meant that the two lovers rarely saw each other, even though Kakashi had moved into Iruka's small house just after the Copy-nin's 29th birthday. And, to be completely honest, Iruka was tired of it. He **_missed_** Kakashi. He missed the way the Jounin's arms would slide around his waist at the most unexpected times. He missed the feeling of waking up to have the strongest nin in Konoha tucked safely in his arms. He missed the smell of his lover, and the way he could fill a room just by walking in it. Hell, he even missed the sight of that infuriating little orange book!

Umino Iruka was not one to take such insult lying down. Once he'd made up his mind that he wanted something, he was going to get it. He'd always been stubborn that way, and right now he'd decided what he wanted was one Hatake Kakashi all to himself.

It wasn't terribly difficult for Iruka to arrange to get just that. It helped that the Hokage's assistant, Shizune, had a crush on him, and he could flirt with the best of them when he wanted to. A few well chosen compliments, a handful of pitiful brown-eyed looks, and one box of chocolate later and Iruka had her promise that the Academy would be closed the first day it snowed that year no matter how deep it was.

Tsunade was a bit more difficult. Not only was she very aware that Iruka was only about half her age, but she was also one of very few people who knew of his current relationship. Getting the Hokage to promise that Kakashi would get the first day it snowed off had taken a bit more of Iruka's abilities: namely a lot of sulking, a bit of bribery, the promise of a poker night, and one threat to quit the academy so he'd at least get to see Kakashi more. In the end, even Tsunade had been force to agree that sometimes even the great Hatake Kakashi needed a day off.

So, when Iruka opened his eyes to see a whirling fury of white flakes outside the window in early December, he couldn't help but grin. The Copy-nin was well and truly his for the day.

It was lucky that Kakashi, who'd come in late the night before, was curled up sleepily with his body pressed into Iruka's. Few people knew about their relationship, and nobody knew that Iruka was the one in control. It wasn't that Kakashi was submissive, exactly. It was more that Kakashi desperately needed someone to care for him. The last time Kakashi had allowed anyone to look after him had been Yondaime. After that, everyone expected him to protect and look after **_them_**- no matter that he was only sixteen-years-old and had already been forced to grow up much too fast.

Iruka had been the only one to realize that, in a lot of ways, Kakashi was still childlike. He still wanted someone to love him and soothe his pain, which Iruka could do, and he would in return give back that love in the boundless way only a child-like person could.

It was no surprise, then, that after his exhausting three-day B rank mission before that Kakashi had curled up so tightly in the teacher's arms long after Iruka had fallen asleep.

Kakashi's silver hair hung down over his closed eyes, shifting slightly with Iruka's warm breath. His pale face was relaxed in deep sleep he only allowed himself when Iruka was present, and the trusted man smiled as he removed his arm from around the other's waist to brush his cheeks gently with dark fingers.

"Mmmhhhmm," Kakashi said sleepily, turning his face toward Iruka's gentle touch. The brunette chuckled to himself, leaning down and kissing the scar on his lover's face just below Kakashi's eyelid.

"Good morning, 'Kashi," the chuunin whispered, running the back of his hand along his lover's cheek.

Brown and red eyes fluttered open, closed, and then brown opened again before closing halfway. " Morning, Ruka-Ru," came the slightly slurred reply as Kakashi's voice was still thick with sleep.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname. It had been far too long since he'd last heard it whispered lovingly in his ear, and in a way it hurt. Iruka nuzzled into the spot where Kakashi's long neck curved into his shoulder, effectively hiding his face.

Kakashi's hand reached up and tangled itself in Iruka's loose hair. "You need to get to school, love."

Iruka pointed vaguely in the direction of the window. "It's snowing."

Kakashi looked over, realizing for the first time how cold the room was outside of the blanket and where he was being cuddled. Sure enough, a blizzard of silent flakes were making their collective way to the ground with all their icy might. The Copy-Nin shivered slightly, pulling more into the other man's warm embrace. "Missions are going to be freezing today."

He could feel Iruka smile against his shoulder. "You aren't going on missions today. Tsunade-sama promised."

Kakashi attempted to look at his lover in surprise. "You got me a day off?"

"It's called a snow day, 'Kashi-kun," came the murmured reply before Iruka pushed up slightly so he was lying chest-to-chest with the other man and kissed his jaw. "I've missed you."

Kakashi growled slightly, wrapping his arms around Iruka so his hand's lay folded on the slightly smaller man's scarred back just above the loose pajama pants he was wearing. "I've missed you too, 'Ruka-Ru."

Iruka laughed, warm breathe ghosting Kakashi's neck and he shivered. "I missed that too."

Kakashi frowned, moving a hand to raise his lover's chin so he could look at him clearly. "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

"Mmm."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know." Iruka smiled, nuzzling Kakashi's collarbone with his scarred nose. "I've got a surprise for you, 'Kashi-kun."

Silver eyebrows raised in surprise and delight. "Do you really?"

"Mm-Hm," Iruka said, his brown eyes half-lidded in a teasing manner. "But you have to stay here while I get it."

Kakashi tightened his one arm hold on Iruka slightly while resting the back of the fingers on his other hand against Iruka's temple. "What if I don't want you to go?"

"Then you'll just have to sit here and suffer through the torment of not knowing your surprise."

Kakashi groaned, nuzzling Iruka's face and gently nipping an earlobe. "You could stay and just tell me."

Iruka trembled slightly at the intimate touch, but the cheeky grin returned moments later. "Nope. It's not a telling sort of surprise."

The number of people who knew it was possible for Kakashi, Nin of a thousand jutsu, to sulk like he was at the present moment was about equivalent to the number who knew he was also the submissive one in the relationship. He was perfectly happy to stay curled up under the nice warm blankets with Iruka forever and forget about the icy world outside, thank you very much.

But…the not-telling-sort of surprises were always the very-good-sort of surprises so…

With only a _slightly_ exaggerated sigh, Kakashi released his hold on the other man and allowed Iruka to get up. It took a little work on Iruka's part to get himself out of the warm bed without exposing Kakashi's bare skin to an overly large amount of frigid air, but he managed. He was a shinobi of Konoha after all.

Iruka pulled up the pajamas that were sliding dangerously low on his hips, earning another sigh from the man still in bed, before making his barefooted way toward the door. Really, it was much colder outside the heavy blankets and it gave him all the more reason to go quickly.

He walked down the hall into the kitchen; shivering slightly by the time he reached it. Climbing up onto the counter, Iruka opened the cupboard above the refrigerator and reached in. He was quite happy with himself for having kept this hidden from Kakashi since late October when there had been even the remotest chance it could snow. He removed from the cupboard a bottle of spiced red winter wine, best served warm. He pulled out two glasses and made his way back toward the bedroom.

Kakashi's eye, the other now covered by the soft black cloth he used when home, lit up when Iruka walked back in. Kakashi didn't drink often, as he was not a fan of regular alcoholic drinks, but he did love wine…and usually Iruka would only allow him to drink in the evenings. Something about having to be aware throughout the day.

At the look on Kakashi's face, Iruka couldn't help but laugh. He climbed over Kakashi, settling back into the blankets. "I said it was a not telling sort of surprise."

"You could have told me."

"And then you would have let me up to get it?"

"No. Then I would have gone to find it myself."

"And would drink the whole bottle before I even got a sip," Iruka teased gently even as he surrendered the bottle for Kakashi to open.

Kakashi used a very small fire jutsu to heat the wine up to a steaming temperature before pouring it into the two glasses Iruka offered him. He inhaled the scent of cinnamon and cloves, one that reminded him quite happily of the lover now leaning against him, before taking a long sip. He sighed contentedly as the warmth worked its way from his mouth down and outwards.

He leaned over, planting a kiss on the top of Iruka's head. "You've been planning this for a while, 'Ruka-Ru."

Iruka took another sip, looking over the top of his glass at Kakashi. His brown eyes were very solemn as he lowered it and said simply. "You're mine. I needed to remind Tsunade-sama of that."

Kakashi laughed heartily. In truth, both of them knew that they belonged to the village. If they truly needed them, it would have to come before their own selfish needs…but it did feel so good to indulge in that selfishness just once. He seriously doubted that anyone would have any major missions in weather like this. Godaime didn't seem the type to like ninja-cicles very much.

Kakashi rested his head on top of Iruka's, smiling he slipped an arm around the tan waist next to him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, 'Ruka-Ru."

Iruka smiled into his glass, filling his mouth with another swallow. It really was excellent wine, and he could vaguely feel the beginning of a buzz already. He honestly was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but it was such a pleasant sensation that he didn't mind. "What should we do with the rest of the day, 'Kashi-kun?"

"I could think of a few things…" Kakashi growled teasingly, setting his glass and the wine bottle aside.

Iruka let out a most un-shinobi like squeak as he found himself lifted and pulled into Kakashi's lap. He laughed and trembled as Kakashi began kissing his neck, even as he turned his head to give the Jounin better access.

"You're a terrible perverted man, you know that? I was thinking reading a book or something."

"Of course you were," Kakashi purred, licking the back of Iruka's ear playfully. He really enjoyed taking the incentive sometimes, even if the end result was always the same when he'd finished his play. "Because innocent little 'Ruka-Ru would never think such lecherous thoughts."

Iruka set down his own glass and turned so he was facing the Jounin, though still perched quite happily on his lap. "I've learned from the best Kakashi-sensei. Or, really, the worst. The most perverted, lazy, and sexually driven Jounin since Jiraiya."

"But I'm your perverted, lazy, and sexually driven Jounin," Kakashi grinned as he leaned down slightly to rest his forehead against Iruka's.

Iruka smiled up at him, face slightly pink in spite of himself. He reached out a hand and rubbed his thumb against the fading mark of the last time they'd had a chance to spend a hurried and passionate night together. "Mine, and mine always."

"As long as you want," Kakashi said, his face remarkably serious. "For as long as you want, I am yours and only yours."

Iruka pushed himself closer to the silver-haired man. It never failed to surprise him how much power he held over the Jounin. Kakashi really and truly needed him in a way Iruka had only ever dreamed of being needed. He leaned down, biting and sucking on the Jounin's slender neck once more as Kakashi leaned back on his elbows with a moan of pleasure.

Iruka smiled from his new vantage point, examining his handiwork. Yes, the red mark certainly did look nice. He leaned forward then, his hands on either side of Kakashi's torso, so his face was hardly a centimeter from Kakashi's. "Promise me, 'Kashi-kun? Promise that you'll be mine forever?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi captured Iruka's lips in a kiss that tasted of cinnamon and cloves, allowing himself to remember why he would make that promise again today and a thousand times over.


End file.
